


More alive to tenderness

by id_ten_it



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Half Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Snippets of life with Dan and Jack.Title from the poem "Character of the happy warrior" which reflects both Daniel ("Who, with a natural instinct to discern/ what knowledge can perform, is diligent to learn") and Jack ("Finds comfort in himself and in his cause").





	More alive to tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Because of various other things taking up significant portions of my time, I'm finding it a lot easier to write in short snippets so here's a series of half drabbles.

I:

He’s fallen asleep with his glasses on; usually glasses make him seem more awake and grown up but here he seems too young and too delicate, despite the muscle, despite knowing he’s more than capable. Jack folds the glasses onto the nightstand and tucks his Danny up.

 

 II:

“You know I want to get this done.”  
“I know you do.”  
“When you do that I – _ugh_ \- I can’t think.”  
“That’s kinda the point.”  
“It’s a grand point. You should keep – _more_ – yes. Keep going. Please?”  
“You reckon? Not so worried now?”  
“Hurry _up_ Jack.”

 

 III:

“You know I want to get this done.”  
“I know.”  
“No. I really actually no shit need to finish this.”  
“Really? No joke?”  
“I’m sorry. You’d want this if you were going.”  
“I know, but I’m not and I want _you_.”  
“You’re impossible. Know that?”  
“That’s why you love me.”

 

 IV:

“You know I want to get this done!”  
“I know.”  
Daniel works in silence for a blissful hour, then goes in search of a coffee. He’s waiting for it to finish brewing when a sweaty Jack returns from running, sprinting up the path. Dan goes to greet him, earlier frustration easily replaced.

 

V:

Jack’s fallen asleep with his glasses on, again. Dan removes them with a tut, smiling as Jack barely shifts. Sometimes, like today when he’d spent the day in the mountain, he appreciated Jack’s relaxed demeanour. Most days now, though, he had the luxury of barely noticing.


End file.
